My Sherlock
by TextingSconesAndBowties2012
Summary: Sherlock and John's life together as they realise there true feelings that are more obvious to one than the other. Definately slash but probaly not graphic rated cause of languge and possible graphic ness in future.
1. Chapter 1

This is slash ( I just think holmes and watson would be amaazinnnnggg ) but it wont be made obvious till later :) its my first one reviews are love : )x

Based on bbc sherlock ( obviously ) but yeah hope its not thatt bad :)

My Sherlock

John Watson's POV

I awoke kind of suddenly when Sherlock banged on my door furiously exclaiming something about an incredibly interesting serial killer.

By the time I was up ( I say up I was pretty much sleep walking – Damn Sherlock's midnight violin concerts) he was already out of is over-sized silky dressing gown and dressed in a black suite with a dark grey shirt , which by the way he always leaves unbuttoned flatteringly low. He was rushing around our flats small living room quite elegantly collecting his coat and phone etc. All the essentials.

I put my coat on that already held all my vital possessions and saw down to wait for Sherlock , who for someone whose mind was so efficient , takes an awfully long time to get ready.

My mind wondered as I watched him fly around the room with a genuinely excited look on his face.

'God he is sexy' my mind suddenly exclaimed as I stared at his dark brown curls bouncing on his head. Whoa! What?

"What he hell…" My voice trailed off as I noticed Sherlock snap his head back round to look at me with a definitively amused look in his eyes.

"Day dreaming john?" He smirked slightly.

I nodded and laughed then went back to my thoughts. Thank god Sherlock is oblivious to sexual thoughts and ideas but what the hell did I just, well, think!

Sherlock's POV

As we travelled in a cab to Scotland Yard I desperately tried to concentrate on the case. It was an exciting one with torture and everything apparently but all I could think of was John and his random outburst back at the flat. I just could not deduce what it was all about. We had not spoken since leaving the flat and I was sincerely hoping that Lestrade could break the tension when we finally pulled up outside the station.

He was already there, as usual. How was this man so freaking predictable, it hurt my brain.

"Finally Sherlock!" he exclaimed as he carefully edged me and Watson into the building.

Interesting case? My arse! Less than ten minutes later I slammed open Lestrade's office door and stormed out.

"You call that an interesting case? It's clearly religious suicide! They torture themselves to repent for there sins and end up killing themselves! Jeeez Lestrade!" I scream at him angrily as I rushed out of the offices with John following me closely, mostly annoyed that my boredom had quite suddenly returned.

John had somehow kept up with my comparatively long strides and as we reached the outside I huffed and turned to face him.

"So, hungry?" I questioned.

"Aren't you gunna… pftt yeah but where?" I smiled a little bit as I realised John had finally stopped asking stupid questions. Maybe he has learnt something from living with me, aside from how to handle a jar of eyes correctly that is.

"Sherlock? Helloo?" John brought me back to reality. I never zone out , do I? No, never! Except with John? Why ? Breakfast then think, think then breakfast , think breakfast think.

Concentrate Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2 Just a bit of a filler :

Chapter two: Just a little filler

John's POV

I watched Sherlock's face as he zoned out, it made me giggle as his usually quite smooth skin scrunched up and his normally quite prominent nose wrinkled up so tightly. It was so cute. NO! It isn't, what the hell am I thinking? Now would be a good time to snap him out of it.

"Sherlock, helloooo!"

He snapped his head back round to look at me. His face was confused and kind of lost, an expression I had yet to have ever seen on Sherlock's face.

"You okay?" I questioned feeing concerned.

"Yeah, yeah fine!"He snapped with a sudden smile. He was clearly lying but i decided to leave it so we could eat in peace.

We managed to have quite a grown-up conversation during breakfast about my time in Iraq. Being a rare occasion of normal conversation i took _full_ advantage of it. I was hoping to wonder round London for a bit but Sherlock suddenly remembered he had an experiment he had left in the microwave. I didn't ask but i desperately hoped it wasn't some more eyes.

We reached Baker Street quickly and i was fast to settle myself in front of the TV and i left Sherlock sitting comfortably at his desk to examine a decomposing finger (Thank god it wasn't an eye) from the microwave. After flicking through our endless supply of channels i eventually settled on an early morning Eastenders omnibus. I didn't really care for it so soon enough i was drifting back to sleep.

I heard the faint sound of furious typing along with a low mumble along the lines of 'ha-ha!'. Sherlock had clearly solved a case and just as i was about to tell him to finally go and get some rest he did the unthinkable. I heard the sofa creak lightly and then a small bang when Sherlock banged his head on the cupboard as he lay down. Sherlock followed advice without me even having to voice my opinion. Maybe i was finally getting though to him.

It can't have been long before i woke up as Eastenders was still on.

"RICKKKAYYY" was the totally insufferable sound that had resonated from the TV and shaken me to full consciousness.

"Good your up. I have sooo many questions!"

Oh Christ.

Sherlock's POV

John look scared. Slightly offended i wondered if my questions were really that bad.

I may have been thinking for longer than i thought though as John suddenly spoke up.

"Umm so? What questions baffle even the great Sherlock Holmes?"

"There about this programme, Eastenders I think?"

For a long moment I saw definite pride spread across John's face as he knew something i did not but this quickly faded as he remembered the argument about what i chose to keep on my hard drive (brain) many times and he knew he would loose. So, I, win, again.

I assumed John's attentive facial expression and complete silence mean t he was ready for questions so i began with the simplest.

"Who is Peggy Mitchell?" I mused. John visibly and fairly audibly sighed and laughed but i chose to ignore that as he began to answer.

"You know Phil Mitchell? Look he's on the screen now!" I looked and nodded as John finished. "Well it's his mum!" He ended his answer looking freakishly pleased with himself so i decided then to stop.

Knowing full well i could and would delete this information in just a few hours i cut off the questions there and quite simply replied;

"Dull! Boring! Pointless! Forget it!" Then with a swish of my suit I turned around to face the wall. I noticed that my voice sounded a bit angry but he knew perfectly well i was bored.

I must've managed to dose off as I woke with a start to the beeping of my phone. John was immediately standing behind me ready to read the text over my shoulder. This had become something of a ritual whenever my phone rung. It was our thing and it felt nice. Is that weird? I would have to think about that.

NEW CASE. INTERESTING ONE, PROMISE. COME TO THE YARD ALONE!-Lestrade.

I frowned. I liked having John on cases with me and Lestrade liked it too i thought. He liked the apparent effect John had on me. (I didn't see it myself)

Something was wrong , very wrong , so I went to check it out.


	3. Chapter 3 Crisis And Panic

My Sherlock

Chapter 3- Crisis

"Umm, I better go sounds important I'll text later!" He muttered intermittently as he grabbed his coat and rushed down the stairs and out the door.

Although I was slightly frustrated that Lestrade didn't want me at the crime scene it was a fairly nice thought to be having a few hours with a quiet flat. I decided that I would take this fairly unique opportunity to write in my dairy. Of course I had my blog but something's were too private for me to risk anyone seeing it and on this particular day it was Sherlock in particular I needed to write about.

Feelings were getting too confusing and I needed them written and organized so that I could even attempt to understand them.

I had just sat down and gotten comfortable when I heard a kerfuffle outside the flat. I assumed it was just some angry cab drivers with a bit of road rage and so I continued but then it got worse. I heard tyres screeching and then some louder more distinctive shouts before I heard one voice above the rest sounding panicked and genuinely scared.

"HELP! JOHN!"

Oh my god! Sherlock! My heart raced as I ran down the stairs and rushed out on the street. I knew it; I just knew there was something off about that text.

I reached the pavement just in time to see a bright blue van (Obvious amateurs, bright blue is hardly inconspicuous I deduced) skidding round the corner leaving me just enough time to catch the registration number.P9O8 DUA. (Probably pointless but just in case)

Without even a coat I headed straight to the station. Lestrade would know. No wait, Mycroft. Maybe he was kidnapping Sherlock again like at Christmas and if it isn't him he'd know he spied on us all the time. I wished I could just text Sherlock just to see if he was alive as my mind had already filled my hundreds of gruesome possibilities but id picked his dirty phone of the sidewalk from which he had been kidnapped. And so I text the other Holmes brother;

SHERLOCK MISSING. ANY IDEAS? - John Watson.

NOT MY DOING I CAN ASSURE YOU. – Mycroft Holmes.

WE'LL HES MISSING. CAN YOU HELP? – John Watson.

A CASE? – Mycroft Holmes.

I SAW HIM GET TAKEN AND HE DROPPED HIS PHONE IM WORRIED. – John W.

LESTRADES MINUTES. – Mycroft H.

Satisfied I had his help I began the short sprint to Scotland Yard.

Sherlock's POV

My hands were tied , my legs too , my eyes were clocked , only my hearing remained and even that was strained and muffled so I resided myself to the thoughts circling my aching head.

I could vaguely remember a blue van parked outside the flat. Must've been the kidnap vehicle. But bright blue is not the most inconspicuous of colours so they must be amateurs, most likely someone I had helped to put away for some petty crime.

I also remembered my last words before being forcibly and painfully sedated. Help John?

It occurred to me now this was probably pointless as John was a fairly slow runner compared to me. But he could alert Mycroft and Lestrade who I am sure had enough combined resources and man-power to rescue me.

The kidnapping thugs must've noticed that I had woken up as I heard some louder, still indistinct , mutterings and then suddenly I felt a sharp prick in my arm before the feeling of drowsiness and helplessness took hold once again.

My last thought?

John

This was becoming something of a habit.


	4. Chapter 4Copiing

Just wanted to say sorry for my awful grammer and spelling but my laptop hates me and refuses to correct it automatically. So anyway hope this chapters alright ... Reviews are loooovee : )

My Sherlock – Chapter 4 – Coping

Johns POV

"Christ you look bloody awful John!" Was apparently all that Lestrade could muster to say as I finally waked into his office? My eyes were red and puffy from crying hysterically with worry and in my frantic haste to reach the yard i had somehow managed to fall and hit my head on the side of the kerb which cause what i can only assume was a rather nasty looking graze all down one side of my face. I bloody well knew i looked awful and i wanted to tell Lestrade this but i was completely beat.

"Hmph" Was the only reply i could gather.

Moments late Mycroft strolled into the office looked mad but focused. He immediately began to order Lestrade around, telling him to get his team motivated and find his brother. I thought it rather sweet when Mycroft used his extraordinary powers to help his brother rather than just spy on him. Lestrade left the office leaving me in the uncomfortable presence of, although you may find it hard to believe, the saner of the two Holmes brothers. My mind went into overdrive but was stiffly interrupted when i felt a cold slightly wrinkly hand place itself on top of mine. Mycroft?

"We will find him John. I promise you this happens all the time, he'll be home in time or tea" He said soothingly as my hand struggled slightly under his.

"I know i just don't like thinking of him as alone. I shouldn't have let him go." I sighed thoughtfully. I could've stopped this. I had assumed Mycroft was going to tell me how it wasn't my fault so what he said nest surprised me.

"When are you planning on telling him?"

"Huh?"What the heck is Mycroft on about, i wondered.

"Your feelings of course." He replied as though it was thee most obvious thing in the world but how the hell did he know what kind o feelings i had. I mean he had a point but i had done nothing concerning them i had only mulled them over in my own head. Great now the elder Holmes brother has surveillance on my mind.

"I don't know..." I admitted just before Lestrade burst in telling Mycroft they found Sherlock.

I offered to help but was promptly sent home by the both of them to, and i quote 'clean up cause you bloody well look awful."

Sherlock's POV

It had been 6 hours since the kidnapping, 5 since arriving at the holding place and 4 hours 55 minutes since i annoyed them enough for them to put me in a cell alone rather than let me play cards with them. I had quickly deduced that the head of the group was cheating on his girlfriend with the other guy in the group which caused a fair but of ruckus. Locked in a cold cell by amateur kidnappers for deducing an affair in the group. Life has not been this interesting in a while.

In the five minutes i was out there they had all stared at me blankly as they quite quickly labelled me a freak. I was supposed to be frightened. I was supposed to be begging to be let go and begging for my life but no i smiled and laughed and even made jokes. I knew i was safe. Mycroft , Lestrade and John were on there way. I knew it. I fell asleep to a fantasisation of my reunion with John. Kisses all round. And for the first time in years i felt my heart flutter the familiar beat of love.

Johns POV

I entered the flat and with a slight spring in my step i bounded almost cheerfully up the steps to the living room. I had forgotten, just for a second but the moment i reached the landing it all came flooding back and i came to an abrupt halt outside the kitchen door.

Taking a deep breathe i edged my way into the living room and settled myself on the sofa for a moment.

I stared thoughtfully at the yellow smiley face on the wall with the boredom induced, Sherlock style, and bullet holes all around the eyes and chuckled at the memory. I then turned to the other end of the room and spotted Yorick.

I considered for a fleeting moment that i could vent all my frustrations on to this inanimate object but i was bizarrely terrified that it would tell of it to Sherlock upon his return.

Then just as i was heading on through i spotted a picture of Sherlock. It was rare he allowed a photo to be taken so i took a moment to appreciate the pictures true beauty. He was incredible. My high functioning sociopath. My wonderfully annoying flat –mate. My insane best friend. My Sherlock.

I had to tell him.


	5. Chapter 5  Relief And Rescue's

My Sherlock

Chapter 5 –Rescue's, Return's And Revelation's

Sherlock's POV

I woke with a start to the sound of a door a little bit further down the corridor being blown open by what I could only assume were some powerful explosives. Finally Mycroft! Clearly he was out of practice; i would have to start getting kidnapped more often.

I stood and straightened my now slightly tatty suit. It occurred to me then that this was the first time i had been kidnapped since John moved in. It was a fairly regular occurrence for me but it was only now that i considered that John may actually have been worried about me. I felt guilty? I was not entirely sure what it felt like so i could only guess what it was but i felt ... awful.

I heard loud, military style footsteps getting closer to the door and i wiped my face trying to clear any signs of emotion that may have fallen on to my face. I could hear the low murmur of a few workers trying to break the lock on door and took the few seconds of isolation i heard left in , with a long , deep , drawn out breathe before the large grey door swung open revealing my savoir.

"Hello brother." He said in his usual, annoying, high class, whine.

"Hello Mycroft how's the diet?" I smirked.

"Clearly these kidnappers were not harsh enough" He muttered as he led me out of the cell and back into the open air.

John's POV

I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally received a text from Mycroft.

WE HAVE 20 MINUTES. –Mycroft Holmes

I didn't bother to reply, half because i did not see the point and half because i did a sudden leap of joy, after finding out Sherlock was okay. It felt like a massive weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

I did a quick check around the flat and made sure everything was tidy and soon enough i heard the familiar sound of a Mercedes pulling up outside the flat, then the wonderful noise of Sherlock rushing upstairs towards the living room. I was sitting quite calmly on the sofa, trying to act natural but inside i was bubbling with excitement.

"John!" I turned to face the Sherlock then stood to greet him but was taken aback when he suddenly embraced me quite lovingly. My heart beat raced and i preyed he wouldn't notice. I think i started sweating as my mind whirred as I tried to figure out what was going on.

"Umm Sherlock?" I could not deny i was enjoying this in my own strange way but i had assumed it was an impulse action and would end very quickly. But even after i spoke he just continued to hug me tighter. He nuzzled my neck which made me weak at the knees then spoke words i never imagined i would hear from Sherlock.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should've have warned you that this happens from time to time. I really hope you weren't worried." He looked at me with genuine care on his face.

"Its fine i am just glad you are okay." I reassured him and moved onto the sofa. He followed me and looked slightly awkward so i asked him if he wanted to talk about his ordeal. He declined after explaining it no longer fazed him. Typical Sherlock, I thought.

The hug when Sherlock first returned bothered me as i wasn't sure how to interpret it so i went to my room for some quiet thinking time once i knew Sherlock was busy with another of his experiments.

For some bizarre reason he found it funny that i created a new rule that i told him he must follow from now on.

"Unless there is some extreme reason why i can't be there, you never go on a case without me. Maybe then you'll stop getting kidnapped so often."

I had considered quietly the idea of loosing him again , even for the short time period , and felt sick so the rule was he one small thing i could do to take away the feeling of dread and slight nausea.


	6. Chapter 6  Shocking Truths and

Plleaseeee review . and sorry if this chapter isn't much good the NTA's are on lol CANT BELEIVE SHERLOCK DIDNT WIN! Benedict better win best actor or i will not be happy ! even if you don't review the chapter lemme know your thoughts on that :)

My Sherlock – Chapter 6 – Shocking Truths and Shouted Lies

Sherlock's POV

The hug I gave John was admittedly extremely out of character but i felt awful and from my observations i had deduced that hugs made people feel better. And as weird as it sounds i wanted John to have felt bad, i wanted him to have missed me. Strange feelings make my brain hurt, they are the only thing i could never quite get my head around (Hence the being a sociopath) and my head still aches from the sedatives. I need a case.

John's POV

I came downstairs at about 7am to find Sherlock sprawled on the sofa, seemingly asleep. He looked cold so i carefully laid a blanket across him, got a cup of tea and headed upstairs to get ready. I heard literally no noise downstairs but when i returned to the living room Sherlock was dressed (Coat and scarf included) and sitting on the sofa whilst playing on his phone.

"Ah John Lestrade phoned, there has been a murder. You are coming?" He said sounding like he meant it as a question but he knew perfectly well what the answer was. I grabbed my coat and he smiled before rushing out door, assuming quite correctly, that i was following.

After a short cab ride we arrived at a normal looking house in a quiet looking street. There were no marked cars and no tape anywhere so i assumed Lestrade was trying to keep things under wraps.

We climbed a large set of stairs and reached a small back room to find a dead man lying in a large dirty pool of blood.

"From what you tell me Lestrade it is clearly the boyfriend's husband that did it. But i need proof and reasons so shut up!" Sherlock suddenly snapped.

"Wait. Boyfriend's husband? So he was having an affair with a married man. Isn't the reason obvious?" It seemed clear to me but it occurred to me immediately after speaking that it was probably more detailed than Sherlock let on.

"Yes i know 'crime of passion'. Anger and jealousy but he found out months ago apparently why would he still be upset?" It was times like these that Sherlock annoyed me with his sheer ignorance to the true power of human emotion.

"Maybe he still loved his husband? Maybe it was a drunken mistake? Maybe he was so in love with his husband it made him absolutely crazy?" I shouted the last bit as it occurred to me i was referencing to my own feelings for Sherlock.

He looked at me completely shocked as i seethed, desperately trying to calm myself. I could not read his facial expression and it scared me. Oh lord! He knows...when will i ever learn to just shut up?

"You heard him! Bring him in...I am leaving." Sherlock walked calmly out of the room but i heard him run down the stairs. What have i done?

Sherlock's POV

I ran and ran and ran until i reached the one place i knew (other than the flat). I used my old dusty key to open the door and entered the abandoned flat. It was old and run down and entirely empty but no one knew it was here or that i owned it. I settled myself on the floor for a moment.

What John said had...hurt? It reminded me of my less than normal behaviour towards him since getting back from the kidnapping. He had said it so spitefully and it upset me? For the first time i was so upset that i had to leave and hide. I had not done that since the first time father... Well yes then.

Acting crazy towards someone means you're in love? Was that really what i felt for John? I spent moment thinking and remembered my hallucinations from the sedatives that had been forced onto me. Kissing? Hugging? Cuddling in bed? I wanted all of this with John...and i realised then that i was either in love with him or very close.

The worlds only consulting high-functioning sociopath detective was in love... or at least was feeling something. All because of the extraordinarily normal John Watson.


	7. Chapter 7  Getting It Together

Can't believe the NTA results! WE love you Benedict x and sorry this chapters quite short but i got a long weekend so ill do a really long one next :)

My Sherlock –Chapter 7 – Getting the act together

Sherlock's POV

After about an hour i began to feel bad, as i remembered that i had ran off without a word to anyone. After collecting my thoughts and picking myself up from the creaky floor boards i left the flat and headed straight back to Baker Street.

When i got there i found John pacing the living room floor with a worried look on his face. I knocked on the living room door rhythmically and smirked a bit as John froze and slowly turned to face me. He moved towards me with what could only be described as a neutral facial expression and for a moment i thought that we would hug and make up but my thoughts were interrupted when his fist collided (completely unexpectedly on my part) with my face. I fell backwards and looked back at John.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU WOULDN'T ANSWER YOUR PHONE AND NO ONE KNEW WHERE YOU WERE! I WAS SO SCARED! I THOUGHT YOU HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED AGAIN YOU BLOODY IDIOT SHERLOCK!" HE screamed. He was angrier than i had ever seen him and i was so disappointed in myself. (Another new feeling washed over me but i figured that this was no time to be thinking about that)

"You were worried? I am sorry i didn't realise, I just wanted to be alone..."I ended in almost a whisper and looked down at my shoes. I wasn't ready to tell him my discovery yet._ Please don't ask, please..._

"Why? Was it something i said...? Look im sorry i got angry, it's just sometimes cases really get to if they remind me of well me..." _Oh great..._ i thought._ Now he doesn't like cases and thinks he upset me. Of course he is the only one with that power but still... Never John, never..._


	8. Chapter 8  FINALLY

Sorry if this chaps a bit crappy im not very good at writing about romantic moments.

My Sherlock – Chapter 8 – Finally

John's POV

Of course I had noticed that Sherlock's sociopathic tendencies had lessened in our time together but I was truly not aware that I could have a negative or upsetting effect on him. But yet here he was, back from running away and with visible tears in his eyes.

I felt awful.

"Why? Was it something i said...? Look im sorry i got angry, it's just sometimes cases really get to if they remind me of well me..." Yes they remind me of how crazy YOU make me Sherlock.

He looked guilty and it occurred to me I had made it sound like I did not enjoy the cases. The moments with Sherlock were the greatest of my life and the cases were the most exciting time of my life since the war. Christ he was smart could he not just deduce me feelings and get it over with.

"No it was nothing you said, nothing. I just needed some time to think." He sounded unsure so I decided not to question what he was thinking about.

Clearly, like a lot of things I do, this was wrong.

"You do not want to know what about?"

"Well, you didn't sound like you would tell me." I reasoned.

"Look John, this is important so I think we should talk." _What the hell is going on?_

Sherlock's POV

He needed to know. No doubt he would freak out. No doubt he would want to move out and no doubt I would be left alone to fall back into the grips of a sociopathic state of mind.

I pulled him to sit next to me on the sofa and took in a deep breathe. And then he surprised me.

"Look I have something to say first. It is also quite important and I really need to get it off my chest." He sighed and looked me straight in the eye.

John's POV

I wasn't entirely sure what he had to say but I knew I needed to take the opportunity to say my piece. He needed to know. No doubt he would freak out. No doubt he would want to move out and no doubt I would be left alone to fall back into the grips of a military state of mind.

"Look Sherlock I know you said you were married to work but I think I need to tell you how I feel. You are incredible Sherlock and the time with you has been the best of my life. You make me act insane but I would not have it any other way. I … I love you Sherlock Holmes…" I got up and walked to the other side of the room as I just couldn't stand to look at Sherlock because I was just so certain he would be all analytical, telling me he already knew and how it could never happen and how I would have to move out and how it me how silly human emotions cloude…

"I love you too." _WHAT!_

Holy hell he loves me. He was right emotion does cloud judgement of situations but right now emotion told me exactly what to do.

I strided across our small living room until I reached the slightly nervous Sherlock on the sofa. He smirked as he deduced what I wanted and stood up.(Albeit bending slightly to minimilize height difference.)

I took his pale beautiful face into my hands and pulled him gently towards me. My lips crashed on to his and I swear I heard fireworks as we kissed more passionately than I had ever kissed anyone.

Sherlock's POV

For the first time since this emotional roller coaster started everything felt right in the moments that are lips were pressed together_ years_. I could feel him smiling against my own smirk and for the first time in _years _I felt truly happy. Maybe the emotional roller coaster has only just left the station.


	9. Chapter 9  Only The Beginning

Well i hope this chapters okay ... im not really sure how Sherlock would act in a relationship so I've decided to make him clueless but ready to embrace it.

My Sherlock –Chapter 9 – Only the beginning

John's POV

That kiss was quite possibly more wonderful and passionate than any kiss i had ever shared with Sarah or any other woman for that matter. So i suppose you could say i was disappointed when it went no further. We stayed fully clothed and just had a bit of a ... as a teenager would put it, make out session. Then again those are usually fuelled by hormones and the moments between me and Sherlock were most definitely fuelled by pure and raging emotions.

About an hour later we both fell back onto the sofa with my arms sprawled across Sherlock's scrawny frame and his head resting comfortably on my shoulder. It seemed quite contorted to lie like that but we were too worn out and content with our emotional situation to care.

We must've fallen asleep in that position as it was morning by the time i came back to full consciousness and decided it was time to get up. I carefully moved myself around Sherlock and his limbs and walked into the kitchen to make some tea. As i waited for the kettle to boil i noted that the smile on my face had not yet disappeared. Things were finally perfect.

Sherlock's POV

I was not too pleased when i woke alone but i knew John slept regularly and i had not slept for 4 days prior to last night. So , after a moment of pure joy when i realised the smile that had begun last night was still plastered quite naturally on my face, I jumped up and headed to the kitchen ,which is where i found John drinking his tea whilst reading the paper. He is smiling too, i noted. Things were almost perfect...then my phone buzzed.

New case. Murder. Meet me at the yard.-Lestrade.

Okay now things were perfect.

"There's been a murder. You come?" I said this to John as though he had asked about the text. He hadn't but he did have the wondrous look on his face that meant he was ready and willing.

"Of course." He smirked. We were both still fully dressed following the night before but just to avoid any awkward situations we both got changed and put unholy amounts of deodorant on.

"We can always take a shower once we return." John said. And maybe it was left over adrenaline from last night or simply John sending me absolutely mental but i said something... sexual.

"Or maybe we could take one together" THEN I WINKED! I really was trying to scare John off.

John's POV

"Or maybe we could take one together" _What the hell Sherlock?_

We had only gotten 'together' last night and he was already been sexual about things. There really was a whole side to him that i had yet to discover.

I smirked in an effort to make him feel better but really my heart raced at the very thought of being ... with Sherlock. I had to fight incredibly hard to stop ...other parts of my anatomy from taking over.

"C'mon, ill go get a cab." He laughed a hearty laugh. A beautiful laugh that had been induced by a normal (I say normal...) situation, not a murder or a robbery or a rape or anything! I made him smile. And for some reason i felt extra special.

Im gunna update hopefully Tuesday with a chapter about them seeing the team and possibly them finding out and obviously the back story of a case please review


	10. Chapter 10  Shut It Anderson

I hope this chapters okay, im very tired but really wanted to write this.

My Sherlock – Chapter 10 –Shut Up Anderson

Sherlock's POV

I was well aware as me and John got into the cab holding hands that men dating wasn't an official social norm, but I knew it happened even if some thought it shouldn't. The cabbie went slightly wide eyed when he noticed our tangled fingers but I couldn't be sure if he was homophobic or he had driven me before and just couldn't understand how I got to be with someone as normal and amazing as John.

We rode silently as we both knew what we faced once reaching the yard . I personally did not care but John was worried so I stayed silent to show my concern for him.

I consider it to have been a mistake now but as we reached the yard I took hold of Johns hand once more and wrapped mine tightly around it. I was trying my damndest to comfort him and to stop him from quite possibly fainting from nervousness.

It was only Lestrade who came to meet us at the front of the station when we arrived. This was nothing new as we still couldn't get past security alone without some kind of help.

John made no attempt to free his hand so I assumed he was cool with Lestrade knowing and I therefore kept my grip around his hand and stepped out of the cab, pulling him lightly behind me.

John had paid the cabbie when we got in, obviously knowing exactly how much it would be ,after having made the same trip hundreds of times. Lestrade was talking on the phone but turned around when he noticed us getting out of the cab in a reflection that appeared on the windows of the station.

I noticed that he was about to start to talking when he caught site of our intertwined hands and just stared for a moment as his eyes went wide. I noticed John was staring at his feet and considered for a moment that he was ashamed to be with me but then I remember that this was not only me and John being together, this was John coming out as gay. I squeezed his hand in reassurance and turned back to look at Lestrade just in time for him to finally make a comment.

"Ha ha well…" He huffed with a large smirk.

"Don't Lestrade. We are together, yes. It is your business, no." I had to say something, John looked as though he was about to die from embarrassment.

"I wasn't taking the piss. Im happy you too finally got it together , it was just a shock." Maybe Lestrade isn't all that bad. I was about to snipe at him when John decided it was time he piped up.

"Thanks. Id appreciate it if you could make sure the team leave it alone. We all know how unprofessional they can be." Well said John. I knew he didn't want to seem like he was asking Lestrade to fight our battles but he also didn't want me to fight with Anderson as he would end up in hospital and I would end up in some kind prison.

John's POV

I saw Sherlock's face clench as he entered the office where the team were in meeting. We had silently agreed to tell everyone in order to make all the inevitable hype die down as quickly as possibly. We were still holding hands so I squeezed his fist just as he had done to me downstairs in order to remind him that I was there for him.

It took a moment for us both to get through the door and come fully into view but the second we did everyone's vision centred on our hands that were still clenched firmly together. Of course Anderson being Anderson was the first to pipe up.

"I don't believe it! The freak and the doctor! Took you long enough!" Lestrade had just been surprised but Anderson was just being a Pratt.

"Shut up Anderson" We both replied together with a simultaneous flick our heads to face him as we spoke. Lestrade laughed and whacked him round the head with a file he was holding. This must have been police code for 'another word from anyone and your all bloody fired' cause everyone's eyes suddenly shifted back to Lestrade as he began to explain what the case was about.

As usual I wasn't listening but I did notice out the corner of eye that Sherlock had his concentrating face on. Oh how cute was that face! I can say that now… how weird. Sherlock and John are … BOYFRIENDS. It felt so strange and so right all at the same time.

Sherlock's POV

I realised that John had not been listening at all, not that this was weird but this case was actually the first interesting one that Lestrade had wanted help on in absolutely ages. There was a man who had been killed; he was around 40 with blondish hair and greenish eyes. He was of average build and had an average life. Names were unimportant to me but I heard that he had been in the army and at this John also looked up, surprised. Who would kill a war veteran? I suppose we were about to find out, I thought as we left the station and jumped into Lestrade's personal vehicle.

Please review cause im really not to sure about this chapter. Its gunna be the murder scene next chapter and you may be able to guess who it is and what's going on lol hope it was okayy


	11. Chapter 11  John? I know

Hope this chapters okay reviews are welcome lo l x IMPORTANT MESSAGE : Btw i think i should mention that this whole story takes place quite a while after TGG so they've gotten over it but Moriarty got away.. and as much as that gives the story line away it needed to be said and also i sort of got my inspiration for this from another story by PrincessNala and i loved it so much i just had to do a version so it is her story _**liability **_so no copyright intended and all that that no copyright intended and all that NOTHING BELONGS TO ME. No matter how much i wish Benedict did...

My Sherlock –Chapter 11- **John? ...I know.**

Sherlock's POV

The crime scene was an old Victorian house, it was well worn and clearly not well looked after so no one had lived there for 10 years plus and if they had it was probably just squatters.

"I used to live in place like this when i was a teenager." John commented. I had simply smiled as i was trying to concentrate on the case details. We pulled up into a long drive way and we could see the true extent of the house as it expanded way further back than you could see from the road. For a moment i considered how rich John's family must have been when he was younger but was pulled from my thoughts (Quite harshly i must say)by Lestrade when he pulled open my door and led me and John ,still hand in hand, into the house.

The actual murder had taken place in the attic so after John and Greg put on the forensic suits we headed upstairs. They chatted benignly all the way up the three flights of stairs as i looked around attentively trying to taking in any little detail that could give away the killer. Lestrade moved forward a bit more and I heard the low rumble of him wrestling with what was obviously an old rusty door handle that stood between us and dead body.

I walked in and stepped towards the body and then bent slowly to examine it closer. Blond hair with grey splatters so they were obviously old_er _but could not have been older than 50 as wrinkles are obvious but not coverable so around 35-45. No marks from a wedding ring so either never married or not been married for quite some time. Clothes are smart but cheap so they are used to a sort of smart uniform but possibly out of the job now. Walking stick on his right side so he had been wounded, in the army, so wounded in action. And finally, killed with a single, neat gun shot wound to the head so this was a planned attack with thought and reason. Well not reason but. Oh i know what i mean...

"So, any ideas?"Lestrade said expectantly. I took one last glance at the body and noticed something. The letter 'M' was carved into the dead mans chest and he blood was only just seeping through the material of the shirt. It all clicked.

"John..." I looked up to see him staring blankly at the body with a slightly frightened look in his eyes. So, he had noticed.

"I know Sherlock, I know." And with that he left and i heard him running quickly downstairs, much like i had done a few days before. I quickly took Lestrade over what i had deduced and explained to him in the gentlest of ways why John had run off then i too ran off to go find him.

John's POV

It was me. Well it wasn't but it was a ... copy. Moriarty knew. I don't know how but he knew. Sherlock's look and the tone of his voice had only confirmed it. I needed some air.

I had wanted to run and run and run until i collapsed with exhaustion but i reached the front garden of the house and my panicking heart beat meant i just could not go any further so i settled myself on a bench to wait for Sherlock.

It had seemed like hours that i had sat on the bench considering possibilities but when Sherlock sat silently beside me i realised it was only a few short moments. Sherlock did not say a word he simply took my hand into his, pressed his lips gently onto my forehead and manouvered our bodies so that my head was resting comfortably on top of his and his was lain on top of mine.

"Im scared" I finally spoke up.

"I know John, I know." Sherlock replied solemnly


	12. Chapter 12  Forgetting And Learning

Hey i hope this chapter turns out alright im pretty stumped for ideas i think it is a bad case of writers block... butt anyways this chapter has some graphic parts ... so I've changed the rating

Anyways please review this is...

My Sherlock Chapter 12 – Forgetting and Learning

Sherlock's POV

I, for once, understood John's feelings completely. This maniac, who was primarily trying to get to me, had killed a copycat John and you did not have be a genius to know what that meant. He said he would burn the heart right out of me and what do ya know? John is the only thing in the world that matters to me and i will not let Moriarty harm him, no matter what i have to do to stop him.

It is three days since we found the man in the big house and it was all either of us had thought or spoken about ,until ,on the third day at around five forty seven in the afternoon John came wondering into the living room with an excited look on his face.

"I've had an idea "He mused as though he wasn't even talking to me.

"And what might that be?" I tried to stay composed but in truth i wanted to scream at him for suddenly just forgetting that there was a crazy man out there who wanted him dead and wanted me ... well just _wanted_ me.

"I think that, just for an hour, we should forget our little problem and umm, well, explore ... a new side to our relationship. I mean, for example we could try the whole showering together thing..." His voice trailed off as he looked at me expectantly. For someone that only discovered there sexuality a couple of weeks ago he certainly was read... he's drunk.

"John, you're drunk and I refuse to take advantage of you whilst you're in this state." I would never forgive myself, had i taken him up on his offer, no matter who much i wanted to try it.

"NO! Well yes. But im the right amount of drunk. Im sober enough to know i genuinely want to do this but drunk enough to have the courage to actually come out and ask you." Oh... Screw it, it's only a shower, what harm can come of it?

I stormed across to him and without stopping i took his hand and continued up the stairs towards the bathroom, dragging a giggling John behind me. We did this now, or we did this never, and i bloody well wanted to do it now!

We reached the bathroom and twirled in through the open door, desperately ripping at each others clothing. I felt John twiddling with my trouser zip and my body reacted against my own will as i let a moan escape my lips. I was looking at the ceiling, trying to hide the pleasure that was becoming more and more uncontrollable as John explored my body with his hands, lips and at one point his tongue. My hips were writhing under his touch as we edged closer and closer to the shower.

John moved away from me for an agonizing second as he hopped into the bath and motioned for me to follow. I was quick to jump back next to him as we soon continued the exploration of our bodies , only this time there was of course the added factor of boiling hot water running over our entwined naked bodies.

John's POV

We kissed at random intervals to remind ourselves what this was for but this overtook the first make out session in so many ways. We were really getting into it all as i 'dealt' with Sherlock's 'problem. I found it so cute how awkward he was about saying the words but he was so ... good and so ready to throw himself into the practical side of things. By god! For an asexual he was good at this.


	13. Chapter 13  The Full Proof Plan

Hope this chapter's okay, please review :)

My Sherlock Chapter 13 – Facing _Him_

Sherlock's POV

It is 5 weeks since the first 'John' and five more bodies have been found. All found on a Sunday and all copies of John... I have stopped allowing him to come on any cases with me and for the past three weeks i have been trying to convince him to leave, to get away until i can stop Moriarty. But the stubborn sod said that he loved me and would stay by my side until the end. Oh my, the end, i am still terrified of loosing him. The sociopath that is in love and how Mycroft would be laughing. I had asked him for help, purely security of course, just two hours after we found the first body. He seemed almost as scared as me to loose John and for a moment i felt threatened but then i just thought it sweet that he cared about John as well.

I knew that 7 bodies would be Moriarty's number as every body had been found at somewhere based on the number 7. The 7th floor, number seven, Seventh Street etc. But what i feared most was that John Watson (The real one) would surely be the 7th and i would NOT let that happen.

John's POV

Sherlock thought i didn't know. He assumed i was an idiot like the rest of the world but i knew. I had realised weeks ago that the 7th body would my own but i also realised Sherlock would do everything and pull in every favour to avoid that happening.

Our relationship had managed to struggle through the harshest of times and we were, i would say, closer than ever. The circumstances were awful and my life was under constant threat but i was pleased to be able to go to bed in his arms every night.

It was Saturday and nearly a week since the last body was found but i was not nervous. As i told Sherlock many times before i trust him with my life and i was certain his plan would work.

Sherlock's POV

This plan had to work. Moriarty wanted to burn the heart out of me? What if John no longer owned my heart? I knew he wasn't stupid but surely even he would fall for this.

I gave John one last kiss on the cheek and reminded him that I would always love him and that i would see him when this was all over. I stopped at the front door and took a deep breathe but the whole charade began.

Swinging the front door open i shouted something about needing time alone and then huffed loudly and slammed the door. Come on John, it's your time to shine. I was only a few steps away from the steps when i head the front door rattle and swing back open.

"Wait!" _Right on cue John. _I suppressed a smirk and twirled my body to face him but made it look like it had in fact taken considerable effort. He was so close i wanted to kiss him but had to fight the urges and continue the act.

"WHAT?" I screamed a little bit too realistically and saw John take a breathe and quickly collect himself.

"YOU KNOW WHAT SHERLOCK! YOUR AN ARROGANT ARSE AND I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE! I WILL BE GONE BY THE TIME YOU GET HOME! I HATE YOU!" John was a fantastic actor so those last three words were exceptionally believable for me and i was fighting furiously to hold back the tears that threatened to ruin this whole thing.

"I HATE YOU TOO. YOU'RE AN IDIOT JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR YOUR STUPID LITTLE PYSCOSOMATIC LIMP AGAIN!"

I said those last words with such spite and i almost wanted them to hurt John as much as his had hurt me. I almost had to remind myself of our intentions and that we were not actually in a fight.

I heard the loud banging of the flat door and immediately the longing to be able to text him and apologise took hold but I forced myself to refine the plan and i was certain that i had predicted Moriarty plan to the last detail.

The seventh flat in the seventh building on Seventh Street. Oh how creative Jim.


	14. Chapter 14  The Face Off Part 1

Just a little teaser i thought up , will be posting at latest tomorrow night but this cliff hanger was to good to resist : Please review loll

My Sherlock Chapter 14 –The Face Off Part 1.

Sherlock's POV

The steps up to the apartment got steadily steeper, as i got closer and closer to the part of the building that had clearly been deserted for many years, and by the time i reached the top my usually quite fit body began to betray me, and my legs were almost falling out from under me. I took a moment to collect my composure outside the door of flat number 7, before silently opening it and stepping inside, not knowing if i ever would step out.

But of course, John didn't know _that_ part of the plan...

SORRY ! I promise updates at latest tommorow night i just couldnt resist this : )


	15. Chapter 15 The Face Off Part 2

Its here Chapter 14 part 2 :) lol please review cause i hope its worth the wait :) x

My Sherlock Chapter 14-The Face Off Part 2

Sherlock's POV

The flat was damp and cold and i couldn't understand why on earth Moriarty had not chosen to show off his true power with a kidnapping to a private island or an explosion or something. It did not feel right but i deduced that it was more likely he was just trying to throw me and cause me to loose my concentration. I edged further and further towards the only source of light i could see.

It was a television, from what i could make out in the dark but nothing was showing aside from the fuzzy screen that comes up when there is no reception. In front of the TV was a raggedy looking sofa that was probably just left here by a previous tenant. Where are you Moriarty?

I continued cautiously making my way towards the television and once i was just a few feet away a square of white came into view and once a few steps closer the letters that were scrawled on it in a black marker pen also came into focus. SHERLOCK HOLMES. My cautious sidestepping suddenly turned into a rushed swipe of my hand as i reached for the note and pulled it back towards my chest.

Bending slightly, i opened the note, only to be met by the words that filled my heart with dread as i realised what was happening. I felt so stupid and guilty and worried and i swear i felt my heart drop like a stone as things finally clicked into place in my mind.

I dropped the note and turned to exit the flat but i stopped in my tracks as the TV suddenly came into focus and out of the corner of my eye i saw a definitive picture appear on the screen. I turned, not yet allowing myself to properly look at the screen, and bent down to reread the note as a slowly started to understand what had _already_ happened without my knowing.

He's all alone Sherlock. Like I said, I'm going to burn the heart out of you. M

I closed my eyes but did not try to suppress the tears that began to fall on my face. Then after taking a long drawn out breathe i finally allowed myself to look at the screen.

I saw my flat. John was walking around, just tidying up and watching TV. The music channel was what he watching from what i could make out as after a few minutes he suddenly started dancing around and i allowed myself to giggle at his awful abilities. But my face soon fell as he was suddenly propelled across the room by an explosion that shattered through the windows and set the walls alight. John was unconscious and my heart was breaking but i could not look away. John wasn't dead so somethi...

"GET HIM!" The voice came from the TV all of a sudden as i watched a hoard of men rush into my flat and pick John up quite roughly onto one of there shoulders and exit the flat. I was about to get up and leave presuming that this was my puzzle and Moriarty simply wanted to watch me dance again but then the camera switched to small room that was labelled in the corner as 'LIVE' . I kicked myself for realising this sooner. The men had probably stormed the flat the second i stepped into the cab. I am such an idiot.

A light was switched on the room and man who by the looks of it had been beaten harshly and was now tied to a chair in the very centre of it. The man looked up. John...

The tears began to fall again as i was forced to watch John writhe under his restraints and sob through the pain. I saw dark bruise on his bad shoulder and the anger welled up in my heart. Moriarty had done this. Well not him but one of his moron lackeys. It was Moriarty's fault, all of it.

My phone beeped indicating a text and i anxiously reached into my pocket to retrieve it.

You cannot stop this Sherlock. But why not stick around for the show? - M

It came from an unknown and probably untraceable number but it was him. BASTARD! I actually growled at my phone, as the tears fell once again and my breathing became even more laboured. I turned back to the screen only to see Moriarty and one of his pets enter through an invisible door. He smacked John round the head with a folder and smiled audaciously at the camera. I growled yet again but still continued to watch desperately hoping for Moriarty to give something away. I could save John still. He would never forgive me and probably already hated me but I could still save him...

John's POV

Moriarty had told me that Sherlock was watching. I knew he was. I saw the camera and i figured he had tight enough security and enough moronic lackeys not to need CCTV and so torturing Sherlock must've been the only option.

Him and said lackey circled me as though deciding silently when they should pounce. Deciding when they should once again beat me black and blue for there own entertainment and to make Sherlock squirm. I tried to ignore them as my army training came into practice. I blocked out his cruel words as he tried to convince me that Sherlock was enjoying the show and that he didn't want to save me, he would just enjoy the puzzles. He was trying to tell me that Sherlock never loved me and that i was just his pet that he needed to attend to his every whim. I knew Sherlock loved me and not even Moriarty and his twisted views on the world could change what i _knew._

I retreated back into my thoughts and tried quite hopelessly to talk to telepathically to Sherlock. I really was going mad. I was the one in immediate danger but the only thought that my mind continued to return to was that of Sherlock and how i knew he would be blaming himself whilst desperately trying to help me and save me. I trusted him and i knew he would do everything in his power. Then the truest thought that my mind had ever created swept through my mind.

_I need him to know that I love him but most of all that this wasn't his fault. _


	16. Chapter 16 Pain And Torture

John and his continued torture, happy subjects of course loll please review. ..

My Sherlock Chapter 15 - Pain and Torture

Sherlock's POV

About two hours ago a beefy man with a gun, what looked like a homemade explosive device and an angry looking facial expression that never seemed to quite fade had turned up and told me that I would not be leaving. Moriarty had sent him to make sure I continued to watch Johns torture, but of course he did not understand that I knew in order to save John, I had to find the clues to his whereabouts and the only way to do that was to stay and watch. I knew Moriarty would have been too smart, and would've covered even Mycroft's tracking methods. Besides, if John was to be saved, it had to be, or it would not work and he would kill john there and then.

On the screen Moriarty and his lackey continued to circle John, who was now in a dazed state and only just conscious, whilst they taunted him with words I could not hear and did not feel the need to waste time guessing at. Then as the camera moved to follow Moriarty around the room it scanned a small window that had not been visible before. Outside was a row of cars, a red one and a blue one and a bright yellow one, all of them cheap and old and tatty. My first clue caused my heart to flutter slightly, as I finally entertained the idea that I genuinely would be able to save John, but I covered my emotions so as to not alert the henchman who was still standing grudgingly in the corner.

After the initial angry growling I had forced myself to not let my overwhelming emotions distract me from the logical thinking that was actually helping , but with each blow that John took in my name it became increasingly difficult.

Around seven hours into John's ordeal I was in the early stages of considering asking Mycroft for what would probably be inconclusive help because I was fed up of feeling like I was doing nothing and watching John in pain had became completely unbearable as soon as the first explosion had shattered the flat windows.

With the phone in my hand (hiding it cleverly from the lackey in the corner, whom I had lovingly decided to name Large) and on the cusp of pressing dial, my second clue appeared on the screen. Moriarty had sent his muscle out to get take away and he had returned just five minutes later (Yes, I counted, Consulting Detective) with a bag from a take away that I knew. Certainly narrowed down the location, plus I knew that within view of a small window, much like those found in public bathrooms was three cars of very distinctive colours. Im bringing you home John.

John's POV

(John Watson is unconscious right now, Im his friend Jim, Can I take a message?)

Sherlock's POV

As I watched John, now completely out of it from the beatings, I formulated a full proof (And properly this time) escape route in my head. Time to put it in to practice.

I stood and casually headed to the room to the left of the TV and Large followed like the puppy I knew he was. Once he had placed himself in the corner of this particular room my brilliant plan took off. I ran. To the door (which surprisingly to me was unlocked meaning the Moriarty clearly over estimates the intelligence of his henchman or under estimates my physical stamina.) and down the stairs and on to the street. Plans had to be well thought out and full proof plans had to have real reasons as to why they would work but they _never_ have to be complicated.

I jumped into the first cab and looked behind me anxiously as I expected to see an angry looking Large running after me and probably sweating like a donkey. I took the ten minute journey to text Lestrade and explain to him the situation. I am good but I knew I could not fight all of Moriarty's people and besides I would not let him escape again or I would never forgive myself.

Johns been kidnapped and .Track my phone and send police and ambulance to my location in twenty minutes exactly. –SH

What the hell Sherlock? Why didn't you say something sooner? –GL

Only just got out of Moriartys henchman's guard-SH

How long has he been gone ? –GL

8 hours- SH

How are you?-GL

Not important. Send what I asked and ill do the rest. –SH

Just an average conversation between Sherlock Holmes and Gregory Lestrade but with one amazing difference. _This time it was personal_


	17. Chapter 17  Flames Of Love

Finally the two genius' meet again Pleaseee review

My Sherlock Chapter 17 -The Flames Of Love

John's POV

Moriarty prodded me awake with his weird cane that he seemed strangely fond of and stood right in front of my face , getting as close as he could without touching , whilst he simply stared into my eyes. I noticed he was about to talk and figured he would just push me a bit further with some more nasty taunting about Sherlock.

"Your dear old Sherlock is on his way ya know."I stifled a grin and noted that i needed to thank Sherlock in an extra special way once we were home." I believe I may have under-estimated him. Either that or he's walking right into the trap..."Moriarty trailed off as i raised my eyebrows in surprise. Moriarty planned this all? God, I can't even warn him.

I watched my torturer walk happily to the door as his lackey (Whom i had yet to name due to my still throbbing head.) followed closely behind, cruelly giggling at my bruised and swollen face. Then, as the door slammed shut with a loud bang, i was left alone in the beautiful silence and the comforting emptiness of the dark.

Sherlock's POV

Once I had reached the general area of the building that I knew would be housing John, it took me all of 4 minutes to locate the exact one and estimate as to the floor and location of the actual room. I entered through an old rust ridden door and made my straight for the stairs. About half way up I checked the time and realised Lestrade would now be on his way. I felt a little less on edge knowing that some kind of help would soon be on hand. The stairs were old and dusty and if I cared what my better judgement said then I would not be using them but today my heart got the first and only vote so I trudged up the 7 flights (Seriously, I began to think Moriarty had OCD) and eventually reached what I was sure was the correct floor.

I tiptoed quietly to the door that I had figured out to be the correct one and leant down gently on the handle. Moriarty was full of surprises today as this door opened without a struggle just like all the others in this whole charade. Clearly he wanted me here. I thought. But why? He wouldn't kill me? Would he? I began to wish (quite regrettably) that I did not love John, so that my feelings for him would stop clouding my mind and making it constantly more difficult to come to very simple conclusions. Generally feelings were making things very difficult and I was terrified something would go wrong and I would loose him forever.

John's POV

I heard shouts, low shouts and then lots of what sounded like running, along with many bangs against the wall of my prison. No one seemed to remember me so none of the commotion bothered me until I smelt the smoke.

Sherlock's POV

I stepped inside the flat with my head bent and looked up as I closed the door only to be greeted by the eyes of my nemesis.

"Helloooo Sherlock" He said in his usual over-excited girlish tone.

I tried not to growl from anger as I replied.

"Where is John you bastard?" And then a growl broke free making me look weak and strange all at once. Though, Moriarty did not seem to notice.

"All in good time dear Sherlock…follow me" He turned and walked ,assuming my compliance with his request.

He led me to a small room that I could tell was on the complete opposite side of the building from John and I knew at once he was scheming something worse than ever but could see no way of escaping _as well as_ saving John , the latter of the two being top of my priorities.

"So Sherlock, you would still choose average little Doctor Watson over more than average me?" He asked curiously, making me want to scream at for being so inane.

"YES! ANY DAY I WOULD CHOOSE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE OVER YOU!" I screamed as I got right up in his face in what I realise now was quite a sad attempt to intimidate the worlds only consulting criminal.

"WELL FINE THEN SHERLOCK. THESE GAMES ARE OVER AND YOU LOOSE MR HOLMES. IVE BURNT YOUR HEART AND NOW YOU WILL LOOSE EVERYTHING!" Moriarty screamed equally loud in my face, and then hit me round the head with a piece of wood that had before been abandoned on the floor.

I fell straight to my knees and as my eyesight fuzzed out I saw him light a match and drop it to the dry wooden floor. Helpless, I fell into un-consciousness hoping desperately that my 'experience' with head injuries would allow me to recover quickly.

Bit of a cliff hanger , update by tomorrow night : ) cause well I have no life and this story is my new hobby :P


	18. Chapter 18 Saviour's And Moments Of Joy

Here it is and what i said on the last chapter is not strictly true i do in fact have a life lol i promise!

: )

My Sherlock Chapter 18- Fire and Flames

Lestrade's POV

Bloody hell Sherlock! The building was flaming and he was no where to be seen. Calling had not resulted in anything so it was safe to assume he had got himself caught up in what was surprisingly his first fire. I had been second on the scene as another DI had been nearby and was called to investigate reports of a suspected fire. As worried as i was about Sherlock and John, I was pleased to discover Moriarty had been caught before he got away and he would be _going away _for a very long time.

Firemen and women were fighting the blaze with all there might but it didn't seem to do anything. Suddenly i made a decision that most would consider stupid but i do not think i will ever regret it. It may be against there health and safety regulations to climb seven flights of flaming stairs but it was nothing to do with mine. I ran to the fire truck, sneaking easily past the distracted men and woman to whom it belonged, and stole a jacket and helmet before ducking into the back of a police car to get dressed. After a moment or two, i was ready and without a word or even signal to anyone, i ran at full speed towards the door of the building. I heard screams and shouts behind me, telling me to think of my children.

I was thinking of my children. I want them to grow up in a world where great men like Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are still alive and criminals don't run free because the police are to blind to see the blatant obvious.

John's POV

I screamed at the top of my lungs, trying to get anyone's attention i could as the smoke slowly filled the room and flames licked at the door, on the very cusp of breaking through. I heard Sherlock, I know i did, before the fire started i heard him shouting, i couldn't tell what but it was him. Which meant he was here. Maybe he had gotten out! Yes, he got out! He must've! I did not allow myself to continue that particular thought pattern so that i may concentrate on trying to escape and on basic survival.

I was almost unconscious from smoke inhalation when i heard a new voice, one that i couldn't quite place but i knew i could trust them. I just knew.

"BLOODY HELL SHERLOCK! I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A FEW DAYS!" It sounded angry but still quite jokey. Lestrade... of course...

Sherlock's POV  
I came to when a painful sensation ran through the nerves on my cheek. My eyes flickered open to be met by a choking Lestrade and i smiled inwardly before pushing myself off the floor.

"Hey Lestrade! How are you this fine day?" I said half because of my smoke induced delirium and half as a lame attempt to lighten the mood. Then i remembered exactly why i was here.

"JOHN!" Both Lestrade and I exclaimed suddenly at the same time, as though we had both forgotten where we were for that one magical moment where absolutely nothing was wrong...

Suddenly, without any thought i was running across the flat, dodging flames and holes that had burned through the floor, with Lestrade mirroring my actions a few steps behind.

I had worked out the exact location of the room with just a few glances around the apartment and found the right door after a few minutes running. It was locked. Of course. Now Moriarty changes his pattern. I knocked against the door, hoping that maybe John had gotten free and could help me get the door open, so that we all may escape.

No answer. I concealed my panic and moved backwards to get a run up. I checked what side the lock of the door was on, then ran and kicked at a calculated angle. Lestrade made a light cheering noise as the door fell open, to reveal John lying face down on the floor, next to an antique looking wooden chair. I could see his back rising and falling to indicate his breathing and took a moment to revel in my own celebrations that he was alive, before rushing along side Lestrade to help him.

John's POV

I was in and out of consciousness but was pretty sure i felt two people picking me up and dragging me through hallways and down stairs. I was convinced it was a dream until at last i reached the open air and allowed my self to breathe properly and open my eyes, to see the bright blue sky of mid-summer. Then, i saw the face of one of my saviours and just for a moment, all my troubles, aches and pains were forgotten. I never noticed before but Sherlock really_ did_ have the most beautiful eyes.


	19. Chapter 19 Checking You Out

Helllooooo so many updates recently so thank you to all the readers/reviewers Thank you to doctorcoffeegirl for the psychic idea that led to the first chapter

BTW sorry for keep swapping POV a)i get bored with the same person for longer than like 4 paragraphs hha and b) Its meant to show like how fast paced it is like John and Sherlock are in and out of consciousness and Mycroft and Lestrade are just worried and thinking to much.

My Sherlock Chapter 19 – Checking You Out In a Hospital Waiting Room

Sherlock's POV

I looked deeply into John's eyes, trying to read his feelings, desperately hoping that i would see love in his eyes. But before i had chance to deduce anything my world turned black and my sounds became muffled and groany as i felt my body sway before it fell with a painful thump to the floor.  
How inconvenient. I thought, as my head hit the grass.

John's POV

I saw Sherlock fall and everyone who wasn't tending to me in one way or another was immediately falling to his side. Lestrade who was weirdly quick to recover nodded to me in reassurance, realising that i needed to know that Sherlock was ok. I was wheeled away with no other word that my lover was fine, but tried to think of the image of his beautiful grey eyes rather than the image of him lying, lifeless on the floor.

Paramedics told me things i already knew (AUTHORS NOTE: won't even attempt to describe injuries because i will fail)about my injuries so i just stopped listening and allowed myself to fall back to the place where my head didn't ache and i could still feel my foot. Back to sleep...

Lestrade POV

I , being the slightly more survival aware of me and Sherlock , had put a cloth over my mouth the entire time we were in the burning building , thus limiting my smoke inhalation and therefore the effects that the smoke had on me. But i still ended up in hospital, first for a quick check up and then sitting next to the Holmes brother i never knew existed. What a creature that man is.

I studied him without a word as he did not seem in the mood to talk. I was no consulting detective but i could tell a few things. He was well off but had to work hard to get that way. Older than Sherlock but not close to him (even though so far, they seem incredibly alike.)He probably works for the government as he seems high up but definitely is not the banking type. Has an assistant so is either busy or lazy although the latter of the options is backed up by his ... urh ... waistline?

He turned to look at me and i knew immediately he would be studying me and working out my life story from the way my suit was worn or how i tied my shoe laces. Damn the Holmes' and there 'observant-ness'...

Mycroft's POV

DI Lestrade certainly was a character. Clearly gay/bisexual, no way to be sure these days and most probably open about it as he stared at me, quite unafraid, in a waiting room full of people. SO many more deductions I could make but no time. Straight down to business, i thought, as i stretched my hand to greet the man i had been sitting next to for the past 3 hours.

"Mycroft Holmes, DI Lestrade I imagine?" I put on my innocence voice to make him feel as comfortable as possibly during the following conversation.

"Uhh yeah. Hi Mr Holmes." He shook my hand firmly after he made an awful attempt to cover up his staring.

"You saw John Watson before he went into surgery?" I questioned, immediately getting to the point.

"Umm yes but don't you want to know about She..." I cut in before he could finish my brother's name.

"I know about Sherlock. John Watson. Do you think he will survive the injuries he sustained?"

"Well from previous experience... I would say no ... but Johns a fighter and Sherlock won't let him go that easily."

You better hope not. I thought as i nodded and turned away from the panicking DI. Sherlock may not realise it himself yet but John is and will be the making of him whether he likes it or not.

Bit of a short one but just some stuff that came to my head whilst i was writing the chapter that follows this ... so another filler chapter but still please vote on the reviews should i continue a storyline witha bit of Mycroft / Lestrade stuff ? Please tell :P


	20. Chapter 20 Lestrade's Contemplation

Gawd sorry it took so long i had a busy few days then i had to spend a whole day with my exs new girlfriend talking about how much fun they have together and how perfect there first kiss was.. so of course i wasn't particularly in the mood to write but here i am now : )

My Sherlock Chapter 20 (NO WAY) – Lestrade's Contemplation and a Brotherly Moment

Sherlock's POV

"Ughh" Was the only sound i could produce as i came to. I was lying down, so i deduced that i probably fainted at the scene of the fire. I blinked my eyes a few times to allow myself to get the harsh lighting in what i figured was the hospital. Barts, of course. I strained my neck slightly to look to my side where i sensed someone was sitting. Mycroft, of course.

"Sherlock, thank goodness." He sounded genuinely concerned, rather than his usual undermining tone, so i decided to soften my face a bit. But that didn't mean i had to be nice.

"Hello Mycroft. Where's John?" That was all i wanted to know. I didn't care how long Mycroft had been sitting by my bedside. I _needed_ to know John was fine.

"He is in ICU but he is stable and the doctor predicts 100 percent recovery..." I began to get out my bed in order to go and see him."... This is exactly why you can stay right here until doctors give YOU the all clear." Mycroft pushed lightly on my shoulders and settled me back in to the impossibly uncomfortable hospital bed.

"I hate you. I want to see John."

"Just a few hours and you can. You just inhaled a bit too much smoke so you will still be a bit weak but i will take you up there in a wheelchair before i leave. And until then you can sleep Sherlock." I hate it when he uses that commanding tone. It sounds exactly like father and he knows perfectly well that i won't argue. Bastard.

Still, my lungs still ached and my head was still throbbing from whatever hit it when i fainted, so i decided to just let myself fall asleep to pass to long hours before i could see John.

Lestrade's POV

Mycroft Holmes. He had left the waiting room 4 hours, 56 minutes and 34 seconds ago. And for all that time i had considered everything i knew about him to try and push the feeling of attraction as far away as possible. It was weird ( there being no better word for it ), I mean Mycroft is Sherlock's brother and he was like the younger but with power and slightly more desire to eat , sleep and be normal. It was so wrong but the desire to pursue him became larger and larger as time worn on.

This may become a problem, i mused.

Quite a short chapter and may not have another one for a few days . Very sorry to anyone who cares im just having a bit of a busy week as well as the problems mentioned above. Please review though . this was written late at night when i couldn't sleep so here ya go


	21. Chapter 21  Contemplation's

Here is chapter 21 hope it is okay :)

My Sherlock Chapter 21 – Not My John But Father Would Be Proud

Sherlock's POV

I woke as i felt my body being manoeuvred from lying down and into a sitting position in what i deduced was a wheel chair the second i started moving. I chose to keep my eyes shut until i could be sure we were in the lift. Then, i looked up at Mycroft and gave him a small smile to thank him for keeping his word. He nodded slightly to confirm that he had noticed the gesture then looked back at the cold silver doors of the lift. I heard a vague ping as the doors opened and revealed what looked like the ICU ward.

It was frightening, even for me. There were large machines everywhere and nurses rushed all around the rooms with worried looks on there faces. John had been in ICU after the pool incident but i had been there too and had not woken up until after we had both been moved. Mycroft pushed me through what felt like miles of corridors until we reached a small, private room. I slowly pushed the door open to reveal the love of my life. But no, this was not him, my John did not have tubes coming out from all over his body, my John didn't struggle to breathe, my John didn't have a large purple bruise covering the majority of his face but most of all my John didn't have a bloodied chest and didn't need help to stay alive. This isn't my John. I told myself this over and over to try and avoid the inevitable tears but eventually the fact that this _was_ my John that was on the verge of death , and it _was_ my John that i was so close to loosing, really hit home. The tears fell as the true seriousness and fear involved in the situation finally hit me and my head collapsed on to Johns lap as i held his battered hand as lightly as i could.

Mycroft's POV

As the door shut slowly on its old creaky mechanism i caught a glimpse of Sherlock at John's bedside. For the first time since we were children he showed his emotion good and proper. I felt proud as he broke down in tears. I didn't want him to be sad but i was glad that he had finally found someone who was truly worth the tears.

Finally, i thought, now i can return my thoughts to the other problems that threatened to complicate an already horrible situation. DI Gregory Lestrade. In only a few short sentences he had made more of an impression on me than some of the staff that had been working for me near on 20 years. He was... i don't know...he made me feel... just ... he had that sort of presence, I resolved. Much the same as Sherlock i rarely allow myself to get truly close to anyone, i just happened to be better at pretending that this wasn't the case. I even faked a happy marriage for five years for the sake of my father's sanity before he died. He had so believed that Sherlock would never get married and he just wanted to see one of his sons wedded off and so i obliged. Ha! Look at us now, Sherlock in a meaningful and lasting relationship and me, pining after a man i have met jus... wait im not am i? No he just impressed me with his... well his everything but still.

I shook the thought from my head and brought myself out of my rather embarrassing daydream to be greeted with an angry looking nurse.

"God you rich lot. Just stand there without a care in the world." She pushed past me and shouted back."Well, some of us have got jobs to do you posh twat."

I would say that I would be getting her fired but i liked people to have spirit and opinion and she had both, however misguided, plus i was in her way so you could say it was my fault...

But don't tell Sherlock I admitted that.

Another short one but next chapter is to be John and Sherlock's big reunion. Not sure how its gunna be big but i will find a way .. please leave ideas as it is quite likely i wont but i like to believe : ) haha


	22. Chapter 22 Good And Inconvenient

Finally had some inspiration for this chapter hope you like it PS italics incase you haven't noticed are thoughts of whoeva's POV we are in. and the bold writng is a phrase that not everyone will

My Sherlock Chapter 22 – Good And Inconvenient.

John's POV

I blinked. Well, I tried to but my eyes felt heavy and constricted, so I left it for a moment and then put all my energy into flicking open just one eye. This worked and I took a second to congratulate myself before repeating the action with my other eye. Only then did the harsh light of the hospital really hit me. I flinched which clearly caused more noise than I had wanted as Sherlock was suddenly fretting over me, telling me I needed to stay still and how I needed a nurse. I did I was told and settled back in my bed, albeit squinting slightly to avoid the glare of the lights. I watched him leave the room but just a few seconds later he poked his heard round the door and smiled.

"I love you John." Then he was off. I had wanted to reply but my throat was sore and dry and I could barely muster a whisper. Not the reunion I was hoping for but he was here and as selfish as it was I was glad he seemed worried.

Surprisingly I didn't feel tired, sure I ached and I was physically exhausted but I had no desire to fall back to sleep. I considered this as I waited for Sherlock to arrive back with the nurse.

"Ah John! It's so nice to finally meet you full conscious!" The jolly nurse rushed to my bed side and started to mess with my IV and other things that I didn't have the mental capacity to identify.

"Ha, well it is nice to be awake. If you don't mind me asking, how long was I out for?" I was sure it can't have been long but it must have be significant or I would've still felt tired, well more tired.

"Didn't Mr Holmes tell you?" I looked at Sherlock and he shrunk back into the chair so I turned back to the nurse. "Oh well, you were in an induced coma for a month and we took you out of that about an hour ago and now here we are." The nurse (after reading her name tag I discovered her name was Carol.) smiled happily at her explanation, mumbled something about seeing to other patients then fled the room. I was not aware of how my facial expression had changed. My mouth had fallen wide open and my eyes were wet with tears. I had no reason in particular to be upset but I felt like id missed so much and the tears just, came. Sherlock was quickly wrapping himself around me though. We sat like that for a while and my head began to ache as memories came back to me from the torture sessions Moriarty had put me through as well as the days before which is when I gasped causing Sherlock to jump and fall lazily to the floor.

"Oh crap. Sorry Sherlock." He simply laughed and sat back down the edge of the bed which made me feel better.

"What cause that outburst then? It better be something good or I may not forgive you." I knew this was an empty threat but I carefully considered what to say next.

"Umm could you trust me? Just for a minute. Pass me the coat I was wearing when you found me and then could you stand outside for a minute." He looked at me inquisitively then clearly resolved that it wouldn't hurt and shrugged. He got up and handed me my coat and gave me a kiss before leaving the room.

I hurried through my pockets until I found what I was seeking. I breathed a sigh of relief and pulled the small blue box from my pocket.

"Sherlock, you can come back in now." My voice was still raspy but after a glass of water it was hear-able now at least.

Sherlock's POV

I became confused in the two minutes I was standing outside. John was hiding something and I had no idea what it was or that he had been hiding it at all. Clearly he had gotten good or I was out of practice. I contemplated all of the possible options but they all seemed more unlikely than the last and so, I re-entered the room twice as puzzled as when I left.

"What's up?" John questioned when he noticed my strained facial expression.

"Why did I have to leave the room John? It cant have been for you to get changed cause id be able to stay and well your not changed are you and it cant have been you wetting the bed cause it would have taken longer and you would've had to call a nurse and it cant have simply you getting fed up with me or you wouldn't have let me back in. So. What was it?" He sighed and smirked. _What the hell is going on? I don't enjoy being in the dark._

"Help me out of the bed." He stretched his hand out to me and I noticed he was clutching something small in his other that had not been there before. Yet still, the reasons for me having to leave eluded me. I felt John gently trying to manoeuvre me backwards but he seemed to be struggling so I carefully removed his bruised hand and complied. He is still holding that damn thing in his hand! _What is it?_

Then at that moment it all came to me when John, with a bit of help from the chair's arm rest, knelt down on one knee and smirked back at my shocked expression.

"Sherlock, don't talk."_ Gee thanks honey._ "Yes I love you but shut up. Look, the last couple of months have been the most incredible and most frightening of my life but all I am ever thankful is that I got to spend them with you. I love you more than I ever thought was possible and I realise we haven't been together that long but I was very much hoping that you do me the honour of spending a few more months with me and becoming my husband. Sherlock, will you marry me?" John didn't look nervous as he looked into my eyes desperately hoping to find an answer.

If im completely honest it had never occurred to me that this may be an option one day and I was fine with the set up me and John had already. But it seemed that marriage was the thing that would change fine to bloody brilliant as when he said those words, my heart swelled and I knew exactly what to say.

"John, you big idiot! Of course ill bloody marry you!" I bent down to his level and kissed him hungrily and full of the passion I felt at that moment.

"Good...I've been….carrying….that…..thing…around…for….like a…week…" He breathed this huskily in between kisses and I noticed a problem occurring in my pants. I did not know that a husky voice would turn me on so much. But I spose John being John and having that … incredible body and the fact we were currently pressed up quite tightly against each other was mixing with that to create the bulge that John had now become aware of. He simply laughed.

"I hate you. That" I pointed. "is your fault." I pulled my best sulky face and he pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear.

" No you don't." He said confidently before connecting his lips with mine once again.

Couldn't make another cliff hanger have to make this chapter end happily. ! hope u enjoyed


	23. Chapter 23  TellingOr Not

Its been a while since I updated … at least I think it has been lol A little graphic but I think the ratings still good.

My Sherlock Chapter 23 – Weird Wake Up Call's And Telling

John's POV

When I woke my head felt fuzzy and I would've been worried but i soon remembered the large gash in my head and figured id be waking up like this for a while. I sighed in recollection of all my injuries as I tried to inspect my body with minimal movement. Absentmindedly I attempted to move my arm up and that was when I was reminded of Sherlock's presence in the bed.

I had said arm around him and he was curling in to my body with his head facing upwards at an awkward angle. I looked at his face for a moment and noticed his lips curl into a smile as he hugged closer into my torso. My body warmed at his touch and I felt myself relax but suddenly Sherlock's hand flew up and rested gently on my chest

That was when I noticed the glint on his ring finger and was properly reminded of last night. My smirk transformed into a grin and I soon found that I was much to happy to sleep.

Time to wake up my fiancé, I thought.

Sherlock's POV

I was in nice, calm and restful sleep and could've have stayed that way quite comfortably had it not been for my cruel fiancé. I first came to when I felt someone's hand touching my crotch. I though John had put it there in his sleep but then I felt the hand undoing my trousers and slipping under my boxer shorts before finally resting on, but not entirely touching, my penis. He did not move for a moment and for one hilarious second I thought he had fallen asleep in the middle of giving me a hand job. I turned my head up to see him smirking at me which is when, entirely by surprise, he grabbed my cock and began the most intense hand job ever. The whole time we stared into each others eyes and I saw his twist in pleasure as he orgasm-ed without me even having to touch him. I don't know what my orgasm face was but clearly it was the funniest thing he had ever seen as he had to let go and hold his stomach as he giggled, whilst I writhed in pleasure trying to figure out what was so funny.

My fiancé is evil, I thought.

John's POV

A few blissful days later was the next time anyone we knew came to visit. It was Mycroft, naturally. He gave us 30 minutes warning which gave us ten to look respectable, 15 for spontaneous sexual contact but just 5 to discuss whether we should tell. I was just about to argue that he'd probably deduce it when Mycroft swayed into the room, surprisingly with Lestrade in tow. That was interesting.

Sherlock did not move from next to me and I felt him reach for my hand but I swiftly moved it away as I was still not sure how much Sherlock wanted his brother to know.

Mycroft's POV

I walked smoothly down the hallway, ever so slightly in front of new lover. I wanted to show him off but I had enemies and this was a public place. Just as soon as we get to John's room, I thought

I opened the white door and let myself in first simply to see the surprised look of both Sherlock an…

"You're engaged!" I saw the glint on Sherlock's finger and I lost all ability to talk intelligently as I soon began to babble about weddings (or civil ceremonies, I can soon fix that.) It was only when Lestrade tapped me on the shoulder and pulled me back to his side that I remembered we had to tell them our news. I coughed to clear my throat and wrapped my hand around his.

"So you two. We felt you should know first, as well, really who else could we tell?" Lestrade laughed nervously next to me and I squeezed his hand. "We have spent almost the entirety of the last week together and have developed something special. The details aren't important but we wanted you to know we are in a relationship. Together." I stared at Sherlock waiting for a response. I noticed Greg doing the same thing as we both knew whatever Dr Watson thought, he would be nothing but polite.

Sherlock drew in A breathe and his face contorted for a moment before finally resting in a comfortable smile.

"Im happy for you. I really am. My brother and me, in long time relationships. Who would a thought? Mother would be proud." Sherlock's honesty and happiness about the situation surprised me, but I simply moved to hug him, leaving John and Lestrade to contemplate what they had gotten themselves in to.

John's POV

Later that evening, after Greg and Mycroft had left Sherlock and I were lying on my bed in silence when all of a sudden he erupted with laughter. I asked him calmly what was so funny and I in complete hysterics he replied:

"Why did we even worry about telling? I mean its Mycroft! He's even better at deducing than me."

I smiled and considered that this was quite true but still did not understand why Sherlock found it quite so funny.

This, is what I got myself into, I thought, and I have never been happier.

Please review and also lemme know if you want a chapter on the missing Mystrade week hope u enjoyeedd


	24. Chapter 24 Mystrade

Hello here is the Mystrade chapter i promised. This will probably be the last one in this story as i have kinda lost the welly for it and i think the last chapter was a nice ending for Sherlock and John. Yes, i referred to them as though they were real. ... anyways hope you enjoy the final chapter of My Sherlock : )

PS- decided not to do it in POVS as i am not in the mood

My Sherlock Chapter 24 – Mystrade's Week of Bliss

It was around an hour after Mycroft's altercation with the opinionated nurse that he decided to set up a meeting with Gregory Lestrade. Mycroft was a man of action and he wanted that man so he was damn well going to get him.

Greg was at work when the black limousine pulled up across the street. For a moment he considered it was picking up a group of teens for there prom, but then he remembered that it was in fact the middle of spring and completely the wrong time of year. It was only when the large, foreign looking, bald man got out and stared in his direction for a few moments, that he began to get worried. Said bald man opened the back door to reveal none other than Mycroft Holmes. Greg did not need to be told twice as he hurriedly made his excuses and all but ran towards the dark car.

He jumped (sort of) into the back of the limo but managed to calm down enough to gently sit next to slightly older man, with a quiet 'hello'.

"Some one is keen, detective." Mycroft smirked.

Lestrade, somewhat delirious from being tracked down by this man, on whom he had (excuse the following word) a huge crush, laughed and reached for the other mans hand.

"This may just be the start..." Lestrade began reciting the all too true cliché.

"Of a beautiful something." Mycroft ended, leaving everything up to interpretation.

For the next week they went to dinner, to coffee, to breakfast, to lunch, to meetings, to face-off's, to crime scenes, to court rooms, to cinemas and to theatres together, but finally, on the last day (before they went to see Sherlock and John) they finally entered the bedroom together. The sexual tension between the two had been building and building since day one, but they both wanted something real before they gave away that part of themselves.

They had a 3 hour conversation about whether they should or not, the pro's and con's, possible issues and all the possible good sides...

The net result turned out to be a relationship. An official one of sorts. The details are not important, the point is that they were ina relationship, together, at last.

Some may call them crazy but when you know, you really know and it is hard to deny. And, let's face it, for Mycroft and Lestrade things could not have been more perfect.

They lay in bed, once back from visiting the hospital, in complete silence. Mycroft let out a large sigh causing his new lover to turn his head inquisitively.

"What is up?" He asked huskily.

"My little brother will get married before me." He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mycroft Holmes really does care about some stupid stuff, thought Greg.

But hey, I let myself in for this _and_ i knew it was coming.

You may have notivced i use the same layout for some parts to show similarities between people... so yeah just thought id point that reason out incase u thought i was just being lazy.


End file.
